Sally's Song
by Weeping Wolf
Summary: One Shot. Sally wants Jack to notice her. But they are too different. How will she react when he talks to her


**Akuma: Ok the first one shot I ever done. Zai didn't help me in this one I just watched the movie and that little voice in my head told me, 'Write it...Write it...Write it...You know you want to' And I've been wanting to do it for so long. I know it's not as good as I wanted it to be but I'm proud of it. Also Sally's Song from the movie is in this one so that's just to tell you. Also this is not from the movie I just thought this up and put the song into it but there is a few parts from the movie.**

* * *

Sally sat behind a small gravestone, the wind blew through her red thread-like hair. She dug her face into her cloth hands

**I sense there's somthing in the wind**

**That feels like tragedy's at hand**

She longed to be with the skeleton man she was fond of, Jack Skellington to be exact. How she wanted for his bony arms to wrap around her body, to feel his skeleton hands brush through her thread-like hair, and to feel his bone lips press against her cloth ones. She knew that they were different. He was the Pumpkin King, graceful, could make the toughest person in the world sleep with the lights on and be scared of the dark, and respected by everyone. While she, a mere ragdoll created by the Evil Scientist, Dr. Finklestein, clumsy, hasn't learned to scare yet, and is just a servant that is tried to be kept locked up in her room. There was no way Jack could ever notice her.

**And though I'd like to stand by him**

**Can't shake this feeling that I have**

She clumsly stood up and walked to the cold bars of the gate that was the entrance to the cemetary.

**The worst is just around the bend**

She was out of the cemetary, she leaned against a stonewall. She slowly slumped down to the stone street. A black cat cam up to her and rubbed his cheek against her leg.

**And does he notice my feelings for him?**

She picked up the scrawny black cat and set it in her lap. She stroked it's messy black fur.

**And will he see how much he means to me?**

The cat saw a rat in the alley and jumped to chase it. Sally stared at the cat, disapearing into the blackness of Halloween Town

**I think it's not to be**

She stood up once more and leaned on the crooked stone wall for support. She was a ragdoll made of flesh and cloth so she couldn't cry. But she wanted to cry so badly. She closed her eyes and touched the wall with her forehead.

**What will become of my dear friend?**

**Where will his actions lead us then?**

She stepped away from the wall and stumbled a bit, she hung her head low as she walked into the crowded streets of Halloween Town.

**Although I'd like to join the crowd**

**In their enthusiastic cloud,**

She was bumped a few times by demons and zombies but she didn't notice. All she was thinking of was how her and Jack would never be together. She looked up and saw the crooked tower of Jack's home. She was attracted to it, she slowly stepped out of the crowd and grasped the cold bars that made the gate to his home.

**Try as I may, it doesn't last**

She wanted to cry. But being a ragdoll she couldn't. She pressed her forehead against one of the bars. She wanted to cry. Her face twisted. She wanted to cry. She heard the bark of Zero and she looked to see Jack standing by her. She gasped, "Sally," Jack whispered.

**And will we ever end up together?**

Sally backed away. She couldn't breathe. Jack stepped closer to her, "Sally what's wrong," Sally couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe.

**No, I think not. It's never to become...**

"Sally," he stepped towards her, he streched out his bony hand to touch her shoulder.

Before he could touch her shoulder she spun on her heels, "Jack, I'm sorry" she said coldly, then she ran off into the darkness.

**...For I am not the one...**

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: One of these days I'm gonna make a one through Jack's point of view. Just that Sally was easier because she was the one that was in love for the whole movie. Rememeber, Zai wasn't here when I made this okay. Sorry if that 'she wanted t cry' part annoyed you. I just wanted to put it in there R&R**


End file.
